


WTH…. BABY?

by Deans_Girl1968



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural TV Show - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Something unexpected happens when Baby is hit by a spell.





	WTH…. BABY?

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about after reading a conversation in one of the many Supernatural Groups on Facebook (Sorry, I'm in so many I don't remember which one), and me being me, my thoughts went down this road - and I just had to get it down on "paper". It's taken a while to write because I got stuck on how to get from point A to point B, but thanks to rewatching a couple of episodes again, Baby lit the way ahead for me so that I could get this one finished. :) 
> 
> A lot of the information about Baby comes from the following two episodes:
> 
> In the Beginning: Series 4 Episode 3  
> Swan Song: Series 5 Episode 22 (My favourite episode to date) 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the show Supernatural or the Characters, and no disrespect is intended to anyone. Just a bit of fun on my behalf.

A bright light flashed, blinding them for a moment.   
“What the hell was that?” Sammy asked, from his seat in the Impala, looking slightly panicked.   
“No idea but let’s get out of here before anything else happens.” Dean growled  
Dean Winchester is a possessive sonofabitch. Always has been, always will be. He doesn’t claim a lot for himself in the grand scheme of things but on those rare occasions when he does, well, Chuck help anyone who comes between him and what is his. It’s a short list right now. It just consists of Sammy, his baby brother sat beside him, and the Impala, his beloved car that he calls Baby. The car that had just been hit by something!!  
Dean drives at full speed away from the old warehouse where he and his brother had just battled some witches and rescued the unconscious woman who was now laid out on Baby’s back seat. They hadn’t known the woman was there. It was strange, witches didn’t normally take people for no reason, but they couldn’t just leave her there among the dead. They’d just hit the outside of town when the Impala starts to make funny rattling noises and starts to slow down.  
“Damn it, Baby, please don’t die on me now.” Whispers Dean, when he notices a motel he turns the Impala into the parking lot. He pulls up outside the nearest room as the Impala dies.  
“Oh, Baby what’s the matter” Dean mutters and looks at the Gas Gauge “You’ve still got gas” Dean gets out of the car and goes to the back of the car to check where he thinks it got hit. He sees no marks, and he quickly goes to the front and takes a looks under the hood.  
“I can’t see anything wrong” he mutters “Better get us a room, Sammy. I’m going to have to take a proper look to see what’s wrong.” He says louder  
“OK” says Sam he gets out of the car and wanders off to the office.  
Dean gets back into the car and says “I’m sorry Baby but I can’t tell what’s up at the moment. Wish you could tell me. It would make things so much simpler.”   
“Got hit” the woman on the back seat mutters  
“What’s that?” asked Dean “You OK back there?”  
“I got hit” she mutters again as she sits up and looks at Dean  
“You got hit? Where?” Dean asks  
“At the back Dean. Right on the damn trunk. Stupid freaking witches” the woman muttered  
Dean stares at her – he knows he’s never met this woman in his life. He’d have remembered her – surely. How the hell does she know his name!!!  
“Look, sweetheart,” he says “Have we met before because I don’t recognise you?”  
“You could say that” she muttered as she looked in the mirror “Oh Chuck. The name’s Baby and one of those damn witches cast a spell that hit me. Well the car me. Now I’m stuck in this body. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with her, but not what I imagined if you know what I mean,”  
With that, the passenger door opens and Sam bends down to say  
“Got us this room, Dean. It’s got 2 Queens and a couch that pulls out if needed.” He then looks at the woman “Hi. I’m ….”  
“Sam” interrupts the woman “Hi I’m Baby – and can I say I love your music. A lovely change from the rock classics Dean loves. Not that there’s anything wrong with music over 40 years old – but your Emo Rock is a nice change.”   
Sam stares at her shocked then looks at Dean  
“It seems that one of the Witches cast a spell that transferred Baby into the unconscious woman. Fun huh” Dean said to Sam’s questioningly look.   
Sam swallowed “Not what I would say,” he said  
“Me either.” Said the woman. “Fun is driving down an empty highway, over the speed limit, music blaring. Not stuck in a short, fat, white woman whose hair is just – UGH!!!! – looking like she’s just come out of a church meeting. I imagined myself more of a tall, fit, muscular black woman with long curly dark hair, in leathers.” She sighs “Well those witches probably couldn’t catch someone like that. But this woman!!!” She sighs again.   
“Think Rowena may be able to help with this?” says Sam  
“Maybe” sighed Dean  
“Rowena? Really” sighed the woman “You know she likes you, Sam. I’d watch her if I were you.” She winked and Sam coughed as Dean laughed  
“Come on,” says Dean “Let’s get into the room and we can figure this out.” Then he gets out of the car and opens the door for Baby to get out  
“Ever the gentleman Dean” she smiles, and she follows the boys into the motel room.  
After Sam had phoned Rowena who said it sounded like they just need to wait out the spell and everything would change back but to call her in 48 hours if it didn’t, they all sat down and Dean asked  
“So tell us about you.”  
“What do you want to know Dean?” she asks back  
“Anything – everything” he smiles  
“Ok then” she smiles. “You boys don’t know most of this but I was born on April, 24th, 1967, at a plant in Janesville. Oh wow, I’m 19 months older than this woman. Strange I’m getting little bits of information from her somehow.”  
The boys look oddly at each other.   
My first owner was Sal Moriarty. He was an alcoholic with 2 ex-wives and 3 clogged arteries. At the weekends he’d drive around giving Bibles to the poor. “Getting folks right for judgment day” he’d say.  
The boys smile at this  
He had an Angel dangling with his name on it from the rear view mirror. When he was feeling down it would make him smile and give him the courage to carry on. He looked after me as best he could. When Sal died I ended up at a used car lot called Rainbow Motors in Lawrence, Kanas.  
That’s were a young ex-marine bought me on impulse. That is after a little advice from a friend” - she winks and smiles at Dean who ducks his head blushing “on April, 30th, 1973. Oh boy!! they were both such hotties. And that’s where my adventures really began – with the Winchesters. First with John and Mary. It broke my heart the night she died but knew I had to be there for you all. Then came John and you boys – then it was Dean, and then just you two boys. Oh, the stories I could tell about what’s gone on, on my backseat – and the front.” She chuckles and shakes her head as both boys blush. “No matter what I’ve been through I have not been more loved than by you Dean. You make sure my V8 327 4 Barrel engine purr’s as it should. You’ve rebuilt me numerous times from the ground up when others would have just given me up for scrap and you look after me and make sure that I run at my best, and look my best. Even at my great age, you understand that I need a lot of care Dean. Thank you for that.” “Baby you’re not old, you’re classic and need tender loving care” Dean blushes.   
She laughs and say’s “Oh, I just love how you talk to me. You talk to a woman like that Dean for more than a couple of hours and you’ll find yourself married so fast and turning out the next generation of Winchesters in no time.”  
Dean blushes even harder as Sam chuckles.  
“I have all the things that other cars have – and a few things that they don’t. But that’s not important. What is important is the soldier that Sam jammed in the ashtray as a child that’s still there, and it’s the Lego blocks that you shoved into the vents, Dean. I love that when the heat comes on you can hear them rattle. No matter how many times you rebuild me you put the solider and blocks back. I didn’t even mind when you carved your initials into the back window ledge. This makes me yours – really yours. Your place of comfort, your place of safety. Your home if you will.”  
“It’s the blemishes that make you beautiful” smiles Dean  
“Beautiful to you Dean.” She smiles “I love the times when you get a day, a weekend, or even a week off between hunts, where we go anywhere and do anything. Like the thousand miles for an Ozzie show, or the 2 days for a J Hawks game. My favourite though is when it’s a clear night and you park me in the middle of nowhere and the both of you just sit on the hood, drinking, and watch the stars for hours. Without saying a word. Then you just climb into me and fall asleep. What I hate is when you bleed all over me – especially you Dean – and when you two fight. Your brothers, you need each other. It hurts me to see you broken and hurting, and all I can do is be there for you. You should be there for each other, no matter what, just like I’ve been there for not only your parents but both of you too.”  
“So you like being my car?” asks Dean shyly with a goofy smile on his face.  
“Yes, very much so Dean.” She said, “You’re the best a girl could ever ask for.” Again Dean blushes. “Interesting, this woman – Dawn – is not as such a stick in the mud as I first thought.”  
“Huh?” asked Sam  
“I’m getting some of her thoughts and feelings coming through. I think you three would get on really well. She’s had a hard life. The poor thing’s got all sorts of crap going on but is battling them every day. Seems that’s how she got into that mess with those damn witches! Oh, boys, you would love her. She loves music – oh and she bakes!! She loves to read and loves history. She loves films and believes in angels, God, vampires – not those glitter ones - and other mystical creatures. The more I’m learning of her, the more I’m loving her. She’s a spitfire under all that insecurity, and she has a fun side too. She’d keep you two on your toes.” She chuckled. “Oh boy! I feel odd. Think I need air.”  
With that, she got up and walked to the door. The boys looked at her concerned.  
“You OK Baby?” asked Dean as he went over to her and followed her out the door and watched as she went over to the car, and rested on the hood. Sam stood in the doorway looking at them both.  
“Better now I’m outside.” She weakly smiled, as she glided her hand smoothly over the hood. “I’ve never seen the outside of me before. I look really great for my age, thanks to you Dean. My hero! I don’t know what would have become of me if you hadn’t convinced your Dad to choose me over that camper van. Well, other than I’d probably been scrapped a long time ago.”  
Dean took her into his arms and rested his chin on her head and said “I am NEVER going to scrap you Baby. If there ever comes a time you can’t be fixed you will be in my garage so that we can still spend time together – and I’ll treat you like the Queen that you are.”  
She smiled and hugged him back “Oh I’ll look forward to that Dean. But don’t make it too soon. We have many more adventures to go on first.”  
“Sure thing Baby” He chuckles “As many as we can.”  
He looks deeply into her eyes and she does the same  
“You can you know” she whispers “I know you want to, and this might be the only time you get to do it.”  
“What?” asks Dean  
“Really?” she chuckles “You have your Baby in your arms, and you don’t want to kiss her?”  
Dean blushes and swallows “Well, um,…..” he gets cut off as “Baby” pulls his head down and brings him in for a long, deep kiss.  
Suddenly a bright light flashed, making the pair break apart.  
“What the …..?” Dawn squeaks  
“Baby?....” Dean asks  
She looks at Dean wide-eyed  
“Not baby?” he swallows and closes his eyes, wiping his hands down his handsome face  
“I am NOT your baby.” The loud crack of the palm of her hand meeting the side of Dean’s face was deafening. His legs buckled and his ears began to ring. For a small woman, she sure packed a lot of power behind that slap. “I don’t even know you. Who are you? And where the hell am I?”  
“Ah… I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We, ah, saved you from some witches back in town. You were unconscious”  
She turns to look at the taller guy who had spoken, wide-eyed and swallowed, and then closes her eyes. “Robert and his shifty friends.” She muttered to herself then louder she said: “It still doesn’t tell me why the hell he’s kissing me and calling me Baby?”  
“Um. That would be the spell. The car stopped and it seems the spell gave the car life, uh, using your body.” Said Sam  
“So you’re telling me that your brother was kissing his CAR!! That he calls her BABY!!” she said “Hell, and I thought I had problems” she thought to herself  
“Well he does love his car” Snickered Sam  
“She’s my baby” muttered Dean “and technically YOU were kissing ME.”  
“Well son I have to tell you, you love a car that much, you need to either get out more – or get some help.” Dawn replied wide-eyed, and Sam threw his head back and laughed loudly  
“Oh, I’ve been telling him that for years,” Sam said with tears rolling down his face  
“Not funny” growled Dean  
“Where are you from Dawn?” asked Sam wiping away his tears of laughter “Can we drop you anywhere?”  
“I’m not from around here.” Dawn said “Just passing through, taking time out to see some of America, before deciding what to do next. Last thing I remember I was in a bar last night getting something to eat. Robert and his shifty friends were trying to get me to go with them and they wouldn’t take no for an answer. Nothing after that until being kissed by some man in love with his car” she chuckled  
“So you’ve nowhere to go?” asked Sam  
“No” she replied beginning to worry about her future.  
“Well, why don’t you come and stay with us for a while. Just for a few days until you’ve recovered from the spell – and we can make sure there are no lasting effects?” Sam suggested   
“Promise to keep him under control,” she chuckles as she nods towards Dean who is smoothing his car and muttering “They don’t understand Baby. Forgive them.”   
“We can try – but I haven’t been successful so far.” Laughs Sam “I’m Sam Winchester and that is my brother Dean.” Sam held out his hand in greeting as Dawn shook it she said  
“Hello Sam Winchester, I’m Dawn Bartlett, and thank you for saving me from those witches.”   
“You’re very welcome.” he smiled and looked at his brother who was still muttering to his car “Dean get in the damn car it’s time we were headed home.”  
Dean gave them an odd look but got in his car. Sam opened the back door for Dawn to get in before closing the door and getting into the front. Dean smoothed the dash before muttering “Don’t worry Baby I still love you.” He then started the car, put on the radio that played an old rock song, and as he and Dawn sang along, he pulled out onto the highway. 

************  
THE END…..OR IS IT!!!  
************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
